<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B L O O D S H O T by LilacsAndLullabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883653">B L O O D S H O T</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLullabies/pseuds/LilacsAndLullabies'>LilacsAndLullabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4, Hancock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Same Performer in Different Roles, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Survival Horror, abusive language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLullabies/pseuds/LilacsAndLullabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith Addison had entered Vault 101 with her younger sister in a panic and woke up to nothing but skeletons and isolation. Her memory was jumbled and she had no trace of Claire. Instead, all she felt was rage. Lilith, now consumed with an insatiable need to find out what happened and find out where her sister went, refuses to take 'No' for an answer. Whomever ends up in her way, may whatever Gods still linger take pity on their souls. </p><p>All her life it had been split lips and busted knuckles, so what made her think the future would have been any different?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B L O O D S H O T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lilith Addison wakes up alone, fragile, and eventually enraged. Her goal is to figure out what happened and to do that, she must leave the Vault.</p><p>---</p><p>This is a general introduction piece to set-up the story. The next chapter will involve a decent time-skip as to get the ball rolling. </p><p>For some insight: I have the world looking more overgrown in my mind. Think of The Last of Us, as to me, Mother Nature always finds a way. The original Sole-Survivor, Nate and Nora, are also dead in this version. Shaun is still alive. </p><p>Thank you also for taking the time to read this piece. It is my own personal project to assist in further developing my writing skills. I hope you enjoy. x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. Nothing whispered through the stretch of barren hallways, each ongoing path of antique tile holding the memories of footprints long forgotten. Cobwebs decorated any shadowed space as if preparations for a haunted house had been scheduled to commence. The rooms were dark. Light did not shine where windows were not created. Bulbs hung from the ceiling in an odd fashion, some swaying back and forth on a pinched wire, a brief spark occasionally sputtering and fading. Old electronics still alive but abandoned. A back-up generator somewhere still hummed with life and perhaps that is why the following was able to take place. For in one of the spacious and rather mechanical rooms adorned with capsules, there did a burst of activity occur. It marked itself with what sounded like a gush of expelling wind, like a latch on a freezer had finally broken free and the chill came rushing out. A loud ringing erupted. The void of emptiness giving plenty of room for the pitch to echo and sound far more prominent than necessary.</p><p>Then there was a cough.</p><p>A gurgle.</p><p>Lungs expanding. Filling. A rush of something that had been on hold for longer than they could possibly imagine.</p><p>The thick door stretched out and upwards and in a shock of movement and surprise Lilith tumbled forwards, her body hitting the floor. Her knees' smacked against the ground and she collapsed, unable to even hold herself up long enough with her arms, and her eyes were still closed. Darkness and confusion swam behind her lids. Then came a horrific pang of intense pain, as if a bomb had detonated in the back of her mind. A migraine so intense her body proceeded to curl into a fetal position on instinct. Tears welled and slipped through the cracks and when the coughing subsided, Lilith breathed in sharply, then screamed.</p><p>Such a scream had been silent. Whatever sound announced itself was muffled by her unused vocal cords, coming out to be more of a croak than anything else. Thirty seconds passed before she shifted onto her back, her chestnut brown hair sprawling out around her head like a pool of thread. As her brow remained knitted in pain, an odd, blurred image developed. Inside her mind Lilith could hear the screams of something, someone, that was not herself. There was a blaze of white. White ceiling. White tiles. White coat. She must have turned her head, turned it towards the sound of fear, for when a glint of something sharp developed in her peripherals it was only the screech of '<b>LILITH</b>' that finally shook her into an alert state.</p><p>"Claire."</p><p>Her body moved into action. The migraine still pulsed on but closed eyes were now open. Orbs that mimicked silver peered around, catching the world above her and noting the various tubes and wires strung up and stretched out. She saw how they interconnected and went different directions, and as she selected one to follow, her head tilting back, Lilith turned over onto her front and gathered herself onto her knees.</p><p>"Claire?"</p><p>Her name fell from Lilith's lips. Her own sister, younger than her by six years, and the only person she would do anything for. She did not see her. Did not hear her. Where was she? Her skull shrieked once more, despising her desire to dig into her memories to try and recollect what demanded to be buried. One hand balled into a fist and slammed down into the floor beside her, the sound echoing throughout the room, no longer being drowned out by the beeping from what she had emerged from due to it no longer singing.</p><p>The young woman wobbled as she tried to raise herself up. It took her a few tries but eventually she gathered herself up and onto her feet. Her back hunched and hair fell into her eyes while the hand that had tossed a punch to nothing reached out to whatever was beside her for stability. The faded memory of Claire began to burn, her face flickering on and off before reminding her of what she looked like. Auburn hair like their mother, eyes of hazel like their father, skin of snow like herself. It was enough. The memory ignited as did her care and desire to protect, and that was all that was necessary for her to take some steps forward.</p><p>"CLAIRE?!"</p><p>Her voice found some backing. The chorus of sound lifted down the hall of obscurity but nothing matched it in response. A sense of panic welled into her chest now. Lilith now stood up properly and as she moved down the hall, she turned her head towards the right, looking back to what she had emerged from. As if she had been a butterfly expelling from a cocoon except instead of wonder and freedom she was met with dread and isolation. The room was cold and the next container, still closed, had a frosted window that Lilith could not see through even when using her palm to wipe. She looked for a latch, something, anything, and once she found it her hand dragged down the bar only to be met with a violent 'ERRRRRRR' of denial.</p><p>Lilith screamed, her voice no longer rough but vicious. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked around, aiming to find anything to crack the glass. She stumbled about before feeling something near her foot, collecting it with a firm grasp and raising it for impact. Through blurred eyes she slammed it down again, and again, and again. The glass began to crack, lines stretching out at every angle before bursting inwards, and what she came to see did nothing to help regulate her heart rate. Instead of finding Claire she saw nothing but a frozen corpse. Eyes of milk white, staring off and into nothing, with a cold jaw slacked in a silent moan. Lilith screamed, her body falling backwards, tumbling onto her rear end and legs kicking out in a scramble. She could hear her pulse through her eardrums and when her back found the jagged door of another capsule behind her, Lilith jolted away, scared of whatever resided inside.</p><p>Was it more of the same?</p><p>Her hand still clutched the item used to break the window. Did she dare to do it again?</p><p><em> 'Lilith' </em>.</p><p>It sounded like a whisper but it was of Claire's own tongue. The faraway voice swam in the corners of her brain and pushed her on, using her sleeve to rub at her eyes and rid of any liquid that had dared to escape. Lilith got back onto her feet once more, but as she went to raise the item this time, there did a pinch of light hit her vision just right and she finally saw what it was she was clutching.</p><p>An arm. Grey stained but with all the pieces still connected from the elbow down. Lilith dropped it automatically, unable to even scream this time. Nothing but shock struck her. She stared at where she had collected it and there did she see the body. A body still clothed in an old laboratory jacket and pale blue scrubs. This is where she began to run.</p><p>Lilith ran down the hall, banging on the doors of the capsules, smashing some with her own fists and causing the skin to break and bleed. Each time was met with more death. Strange faces she never knew the names of but all keeping similar expressions. None of them owned Claire's face. Her thighs and calf muscles burned from the jolt of use and when she left the hall, the door sliding open naturally, Lilith screamed out Claire's name again.</p><p>"CLAIRE! CLAIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"</p><p>Nothing. No response. No nothing. This went on for an hour. Lilith scrambled through the halls, entering other rooms full of more capsules and skeletons. None of them contained her sister and in a sense she was thankful for if she were to find her dead, that would be more crippling than not finding her at all. Her eyes became red and puffy and in replacement of the migraine it was just sorrow. Tears streaked her cheeks. Eventually Lilith located a terminal, managing to breathe through her nose and aim to calm herself down enough to make her way through the contents. All she was met with was names and dying of asphyxiation. Not once did she find her or Claire's name on the list.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the fuck. IS ANYONE HERE? IS ANYONE ALIVE?!" Her shout was met with continual silence. Lilith pounded her fists on the keyboard of the terminal, causing the thing to chirp and gurgle before she abandoned it. A swell of panic swarmed back up and into her chest. She wanted to curl up and into a ball. To fade away and die. Anything would be better than this.</p><p>No. She was resilient. Her mind jogged into her life of before. How she had traversed a harsh world ruled by hungry politicians and starving gang members. How she had knocked a man out, condemning him to death, just for her and Claire to see another day. Yes. That was it. They had entered a Vault. They had entered Vault 111 illegally and snaked their way into a new life. Yet the rest was blank. She had a brief glimpse of a white room and a man's face, and then Claire, screaming at her. Was it real or was it fake? Maybe she just got out and had no choice but to run; forgot to check the other capsules? Would she?</p><p>Lilith had a swarm of questions but no answers could be provided. Instead, what she did know was that she was determined to piece everything together. Maybe that image was just her brain freaking out or maybe there was some substance to it. If there was substance, that meant Claire was alive and someone had her. It would also mean that something happened during the time she had entered the Vault, but what?</p><p>Instead of panic the twenty-seven year old felt an immense rage brewing in the pit of her stomach. A rage unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was then that she knew what had to be done, and the first step was getting the fuck out of this crypt.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Lilith Addison was 8 years old when she touched her first firearm. She can recall the sensation of the cold metal along her fingertips, the way it glinted in the light as she moved it back and forth, analyzing the structure and its form. It was not the first time she had seen them, but it was the first time she had dared to take it in her small grip the way she would watch her father do the same. Erik Addison had been part of the military. His entire world was always stained of cardinal and sometimes he would jerk awake at night, his mind tormented by faces of the deceased and what had become of him and his comrades during operations that called for heavy armor and watchful eyes. Only, instead of finding solace in therapy upon coming home, Erik found comfort in the bottom of Gwinnett Stout. Instead of looking to his children as a piece of the hopeful future, he surrendered to his turmoil and used his fists to fill the void of where his words remained dry.</p><p>By the time Claire had been born, Lilith was six years old and their mother died during childbirth. Erik had succumbed to a war wound and this gave him permanent leave, but his existence never truly evacuated from the battle field. Him becoming their main parent, always lingering in the house with vacant, defeated eyes, did nothing productive for the children. This made is so the eldest had no choice but to confiscate the title of caregiver. </p><p>The only mother Claire ever came to know was her sister, and the only love Lilith understood was when it reflected in those younger, hazel eyes. </p><p>That brings us back to the gun. A child, holding her first weapon. When Erik had grunted behind her, appearing like the Grim Reaper as a shadow nestled in the door-frame of his bedroom, the young girl swirled around quickly and jumped; the weapon falling onto the carpet. As her heart pulsed with fear of being beaten for her transgression against his privacy, instead, their first intimate moment of Father and Daughter took place. An unorthodox union of teacher and student.</p><p>
  <em> "You wanna know how to shoot?" </em>
</p><p>His deep voice had been modified by years of tobacco use. </p><p><em> "The world, it's an evil place." </em> He bent down and picked up the gun with calloused hands. <em> "There are only two ways to navigate it." </em> The slide was pulled back, Lilith starting to see it was loaded and ready, then came the flick of the safety being turned off. <em> "Either at the front of the barrel-" </em> He pointed the gun at her small head. Her heart was alarmingly steady. <em> "Or at the back." </em>He turned it around... this time pointing it at himself. </p><p>So you see, her entire life had been grown to accept the darkness that flowed out from every crack and crevice that society tried to pretend did not  exist. When Lilith had awoken among caged bodies in a dark, underground Vault, and was greeted with putrid, oversized roaches, finding a 10mm pistol did not scare her. If anything, it was the one thing she understood.</p><p>Kill or be killed. Survive or die. </p><p>Lilith made her way through the maze of metal and plastic. The bullets ricocheted off some of the walls, finding homes in the bodies of aggressive insects, and when she managed her way to the entrance there did she have no choice but to bend down and grab a device that had been lounging on a dead arm. Her thumb ran along the blackened screen, ridding the glass of dust, before hitting one of the buttons to see if it could turn on. When the thing buzzed with activity, a logo appeared to show it's name of Pip-Boy, and using her common sense she managed to figure out how to disconnect a section of it and use it to activate the geared door. </p><p>Emerging from the deep was an odd sensation. Almost as odd as expelled from her cryogenic coffin. The circular ground elevated and eventually two panels slid open, revealing a blazing light that caused her head to tilt away, arm to shield her eyes, and lids to close into a harsh squint. When the alarm quieted down and her world managed to pause, once she opened her eyes the air almost abandoned both of her lungs.</p><p>Death. </p><p>Survive or die. </p><p>There was a mixture of overgrowth. Mother Nature reclaiming what humanity aimed to destroy, and in a sense, humanity had succeeded. Some trees were barren. Bark cracked with contorted branches, the limbs devoid of any green leaf. Others' flourished. Tall and towering with colors of crisp red, yellow, and orange. A perpetual autumn. In fact, it very well could be autumn. Lilith had absolutely no clue what date it was. The year she had been sealed was 2077. It was only when she had ventured down and away from the Vault that such a question would be answered. </p><p>She had managed her way to Sanctuary, the little community that she recalled had housed the person who she obtained drugs from in order to sell. After Erik had eventually killed himself, Lilith refused to enter the foster care system with Claire and did whatever she could to keep them afloat, and being a drug dealer had been one of them. </p><p>Various houses showed themselves to be in a state of disrepair, while a few others kept upright, the rooftops slack and missing certain pieces but enough to provide a reasonable form of shelter. As her legs wandered forwards, feet hitting the once smooth street, her head would lift up at the sound of a mechanical whirring sound. There, right before her, was a Mister Handy. His circular body still chucked along, the flame beneath him blazing and keeping him afloat, while his limbs, while rusted, did what they could to tend to the patchy garden.</p><p>She stood in the middle of the street, watching him, and a few seconds ticked by before he seemed to register her presence.</p><p>"Oh! Goodness me! A visitor! I'll have you know, I will not trifle with crude behavior, I have had quite enough of it over the years." </p><p>The lift of his voice was British, London based, she assumed. Many of his type had such an inflection. General Atomics International apparently enjoyed the accent.</p><p>Lilith raised her arms, her sidearm still holstered at her hip. She aimed to show she was not trying to cause a fight. If anything, she was far too hungry and exhausted to proceed with one right now. </p><p>“I’m not here to cause trouble.” It was enough of a statement to make. The device whirled in response and proceeded to continue with a slight ‘hmm’. Her own silver eyes looked around the area some more from where she stood, catching the dirty number that still hung beside the door while vines snaked up and along the visibly decrepit wall. Something seemed oddly familiar about this particular house and the machine appeared to piece that same thought when looking at the Vault dweller herself.</p><p>“Wait a moment --As I live and <em> breathe </em>! Lilith, is it really you?!”</p><p>“Oh my God, Codsworth?”</p><p>Her jaw became slack and her body moved forwards, quickening into a partial jog before standing in front of the sentient robot. </p><p>“It really is! Heavens, you have no idea how truly incredible it is to see a friendly and familiar face. Is Mister Nate and his family with you?!”</p><p>While Codsworth lacked facial expression his tone of voice provided enough to understand. His three eyes blinked, looking at Lilith with an almost hopeful gleam, but she only could shake her head in return. Nora and Nate had been a loving couple who resided in Sanctuary Hills, and Lilith had come to befriend them while in the area to pick up <em> items </em>from Larry, her supplier. They, of course, did not know what she was doing, and she had done her best to keep it that way. The couple would occasionally have conversations with her, and Codsworth became part of the interaction when they had purchased him. </p><p>“No… I’m, well, it’s just me.” Lilith chewed the inside of her cheek. “Have you seen Claire at all?” Her head bolted up, silver eyes wide and waiting, hoping that while she may have had unfortunate news that perhaps he would have the opposite. Instead, while his reply was oddly perked, the news itself was sour.</p><p>“They must be enjoying their vacation, and unfortunately not, perhaps Claire is attending another lecture?” His voice slipped up at the end, followed by a little hum of an unrecognizable tune. Codsworth turned for a moment, one limb reaching out to snip at a nearby weed. </p><p>“Codsworth, are you alright? You’re acting strange.”</p><p>The robot seemed to weaken at her question. Slowly he retracted one of his arms, and all three eyes turned back to her. His voice soon wavering with sadness. </p><p>“I’m- I’m … oh Miss Lilith, you have no idea how horrible it has been. 200 years of isolation and trying to scrub the vinyl clean of radiation. It has been so long since I have encountered any sense of propriety! Nothing but beasts and crudeness and, heavens, the filth.”</p><p>“Wait -what the fuck?!”</p><p>“Language, Miss Lilith.”</p><p>“Sorry, but 200 years? You’re saying it has been 200 years?!”</p><p>“A little over 210, actually.”</p><p>The young woman, or perhaps not at this news, stood shell-shocked, her knees giving out and falling. She sat there, wide eyed and staring at nothing but the grassy side-walk, her whole universe spinning and the desire to vomit creeping up and into the back of her throat. There was a mixture of alarm and anger inside of her. Alarm at this discovery and anger at those who caused it all. Her life had not been an easy one, but she had done what she could to make it easier for her sister. She helped her like a mother to her own child, even managed to get her into post-secondary education, demanding she have a better go of it than herself. </p><p>Now it felt as if none of that mattered.</p><p>“Miss Lilith, are <em> you </em>alright?”</p><p>She choked on a sob, bottling her tears the best she could and holding them back. No more crying. It was all useless, anyway. Lilith breathed in slowly, tried to even herself out, before pushing back up into a stand. Her eyes blinked before settling back on Codsworth, his own floating form providing at least some modicum of comfort in a world much different than the one she had come to know.</p><p>“Are you sure you have not seen her? Have you seen anyone at all?”</p><p>“Sadly no, however there are a few people in Concord. A bit rough around the edges but they do linger.”</p><p>Concord. The sound caused her to brighten. Her chestnut hair swayed as she sharply turned her head, looking down the abandoned street full of garbage and debris towards where she knew the town resided. Her stomach groaned in alarm but she aimed to ignore it, however Codsworth refused to pretend it did not exist.</p><p>“You must be famished! If you intend on heading to Concord might I suggest first eating and then having a bit of a rest? I may be a construct of bits and bolts but I would be delighted to assist you in any way that I can.” </p><p>He was kind. Sure, he may not have been made of flesh and bone, but he was one of the few robots that Lilith had come to enjoy. One hand rested along her clothed stomach, the sharp blue of her outfit still bright under the sun, and slowly she managed a nod. As much as she wanted to rush off, Lilith knew doing so while feeling weak would only cause more hardship than anything else. The road she would have to take to develop a sense of her new environment, and discover where and what happened to her sister, would be difficult. She needed her wits about her and her body strong.</p><p>Codsworth hummed off and into the distance, aiming to accomplish whatever necessary to fulfill his role as caretaker. This left her alone with her thoughts and nothing but the whistle of the wind to provide her company. Eventually she turned, eyes looking at the state of her old friends home, and managed her way up the stone steps and through the tattered doorway. It felt as if she was walking on sacred ground. Haunted by the memories of before that still felt as fresh as new paint. The floor was cracked and dry, with vines creeping in from the busted windows, snaking up and along the ceiling before sprouting back to the outdoors through the gaps. </p><p>Dead leaves lingered on the ground. As she walked through, her fingertips grazing along the ancient off-white paneling, the urge to cry crawled back up again. Lilith saw nothing but items that once had been cared for only now appearing crippled. It was a strange feeling. To be alive, walking aimless in a world so unlike before. If it were not for her beating heart she would believe herself to be a spirit. When she made her way back into the living space, Lilith sat herself down on the red sofa. A plume of dust danced into the air from her sudden weight. Slowly she eased herself down, laying on her side and curling her legs up to her midsection, just staring ahead and towards the kitchen that one harbored happiness and gourmet meals. </p><p>‘<em> ’ll find you, Claire. Just hold on </em>.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>